Don't lay me to sleep!
by Fire of Roses1
Summary: Click and be surprised. Rated T for now !


_**Chapter One:**_

Eric was sitting next to Alan on the sofa cuddling him. "Alan… you look tired are you alright?" Alan nodded and relaxed his head on Eric's shoulder "Ya know we really don't have to go to this party tonight." "But I want to go its Ronald's birthday party." Eric sighed of course he wanted to go anything to prevent him from sleeping or closing his eyes for more than five seconds. "Alan hopefully you're not going to stay the whole night?" "Well, heh I was planning on staying to help clean up!" Eric growled in frustration "It's been 3 days since you slept Alan you need sleep!" Alan pulled away from him and stood Eric stood as well. "I don't need to sleep I'm not tired." "You ARE tired Alan you just don't wanna sleep because you're scared... Don't worry Alan ill sleep with you you'll be fine"

Eric pleaded "I don't want to…." Eric was afraid he wasn't going to get through to him, he was scared that he was going to have to force him to sleep one way or another. "Alan you either sleep or I'm going to have to do something I don't want to do. "Fine I'll go to Ronald's party then sleep!" Eric looked in his eyes and knew he was lying "Well I think we should skip the party and stay here…..Cuddle a little bit… maybe something more?" A light smirk was placed on Eric's lips as he looked at the small brunette's blush. "Eric I think we should go it would hurt his feelings…" Alan said looking away Eric smirked…. He wasn't going to believe that one bit.

So he walked up to Alan in a slow stalkerish way Alan looked up and blushed even brighter "Eric….No c'mon" "Fine allow me to get my Al a drink of wine?" "we have wine?" Eric laughed "yes…I just got it today" "alright" Alan smiled "I'll take a glass" Eric went in to the kitchen and grabbed the wine and looked at the sleeping pills Alan SHOULD be taking.. He opened the bottle and grabbed three, crushed them with the knife and put them in the glass and then poured the wine and stirred He walked back in the living room and handed the glass to Alan…. " Thanks Eric" he took a long drink until the glass was gone. Shortly after he fell asleep on the couch his head on Eric's shoulder. Eric sighed and suddenly felt bad for what he did so he decided to call Ronald "Hello this is Knox…"

"Ronnie…" Eric sighs " I didn't something bad…." "Eric?! Oh no what did you do!" Eric started sniffling "Alan wouldn't sleep so I…..put sleeping pills in his drink…." There was silence for a slight moment " YOU DID WHAT?!" "Listen I had to he hadn't slept in 3 days he was wearing himself out!" "But Eric that could hurt him real bad" Suddenly Eric stopped breathing "How bad?" He whispered "Eric… Im coming over!" Eric opened his mouth to deny but the click of the phone stopped him. Within 5 minutes Ronald was banging on Eric's door "How many did you give him?" Ronald asked while walking up to the unconscious Alan "uh…3" Ronald spun around quicker than Eric could blink " THREE SLEEPING PILLS ARE YOU KIDDIN ME?! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO IDIOTIC?!" " I told you Knox he wouldn't sleep what else was I supposed to do…." "we have to wake him up….." Ronald reached out to the brunette. Eric grabbed his hand.. "No…. don't please he needs sleep." "NO! NOT LIKE THIS HE WAS SCARED TO SLEEP BECAUSE HE HAD BEEN HAVING ATTACKS WHY WOULD YOU FORCE SLEEP ON HIM"

They both stopped arguing to hear Alan whimpering which turned to full blown screaming and thrashing. "ALAN!" Eric ran up to him and shook him "wake up Alan c'mon… ALAN!" "I'm gonna call William he knows what to do!" Ronald ran off. Alan continues screaming and thrashing so Eric decided to get on top of him and pin him to the ground. When this happened Ronald and William ran in "Slingby whats going on?! Humphries!" Alan suddenly stopped screaming and a few seconds later opened his eyes. "E-Eric?" Eric looked at him with relief "Please….get off your hurting me…" "Eric jumped off "sorry Alan are you ok?" He weakly nodded "I'm fine what happened, why is my throat and body sore?" "I don't know what your talking about Alan…." Eric looked around then at Ronald and glared at him "We must be late for work" Alan tried to get up but was pushed down by Eric. "We're off today and tomorrow so just relax." "Why are you holding me down if nothing happened Eric" Alan looked at Ronald " I'm confused." Will looked at Alan…..

"Mr. Humphries, you were screaming and thrashing around may you inform us why?" Alan looked at Eric who was looking at Will. "I don't remember doing that….." Eric sighed he was debating telling Alan that he knocked him out with three sleeping pills…. He didn't know what to do. Ronald walked up to Eric and whispered in to his pierced ear "You should tell Alan you put sleeping pills in his drink…" Apparently Ronald thought so too, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. Ronald coughed and nodded towards Alan looking at Eric. Alan was hopefully confused "Eric…. Is there something you're not telling me?" That couldn't be the case…no Eric promised that he would never hide anything from Alan…. Would he? Eric looked at Alan wide-eyed. "No! why would I do something like that?" " Eric…. I asked if you were hiding something from me…." "And I said no…" "Are you sure?" Eric grew angrier by the second until he exploded on Alan "WHAT DO YOU MEAN AM I SURE I SAID NO TWICE DIDN'T I?! GOD WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" Alan flinched and as soon as he did that his eyes filled up with tears. He stood abruptly and ran into their room slamming it an locking it and cried silently. Ronald and William looked at Eric in disbelief. Eric's face turned to angry to guilt.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR HE WAS JUST ASKING ERIC GOD YOU CAN BE SUCH A DUMBASS!" Ronald shouted William coughed and adjusted his glasses " That was uncalled for Mr. Slingby…. Well I better leave I need to talk to Grell.." "Well I'm going to talk to alan and calm him down no doubt he's crying by now!" Ronald started to make his way down the hall when Eric's hand grabbed a handful of the other's blond hair and threw him up against the wall with their faces about 2 inches apart "listen if you even think about telling Alan…. I will rip off your head off and shove it into your tight little asshole! Got it?!" He whispered harshly Ronald nodded. Ronald planned on telling him, He would tell him as soon as he got Alan to relax a little bit… he didn't care what Eric did to him. Alan was a friend. Eric let him go… "tell him I'm sorry alright?" Ronald smiled " Alright will do" Alan sat on the bed his glasses thrown on the floor and his face in his hands. His shoulders were bouncing up and down harshly as he tried to silent the cries. Then he heard a knock on the door "Alan? Hey, can I come in it's Ronald…" No Response. "Well I'm coming in." Ronald Opened the door slowly and walked in. He looked at the glasses on the ground then rushed to his side. "Oh Alan I'm Sorry for what happened, but listen Eric feels guilty… please forgive him…. But… Alan there is something I need to tell you…" Alan looked up at his blonde co-worker. "W-what is it?"

He took a deep breath. " Alan… Eric slipped 3 sleeping pills in your drink…I'm so sorry!" Alan looked at him with widen eyes…. "W-Why would Eric…." His face turned angry and he pushed Ronald away, scooped up his glasses and stormed off. "ALAN, NO! WAIT A MINUTE STOP!" Alan didn't care he was angry he went past Eric with a harsh shove. Eric looked at him and quickly grabbed him before he walked out the door. "Alan… What-" Alan's hand connected with Eric's face "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU… LIAR!" Eric's grip loosened and Alan's hand slid out with ease as he went out into the cold, dark, snowy night. "ALAN!" Ronald ran out of the room only to be caught by Eric "Ronald you SON OF A FUCKING BITCH I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL!" Eric punched Ronald square in the nose; Which earned a squeal from the shorter blonde. Then Eric ran after Alan. Eric caught sight of his brunette and rushed off to catch him.

He wrapped his arms around his arms spinning him around and pinning his arms to his side pushing Alan against the wall of the alley the were in. "Alan, I'm sorry and-" "LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY FROM ME AND STAY AWAY!" Alan fought against Eric's grip but with no avail. " Alan listen to me!" Eric pleaded "why should I?! I've listened to you enough! You lied to me! I told you that was the worst thing you can do to me and you did it you bas-" Eric's lips rammed into Alan's with a great amount of force this was the only way he knew that would calm him down and the bad part of it was….. It wasn't working it was making him angrier he needed to calm him down and quick before he had an attack. Eric pulled away and Alan started thrashing "GET OFF ME!" He screamed and continued to scream curse words and threats till all was silent except for quick gasps and coughing. "Alan! Calm down…." They sank to the bottom of the ground Eric loosened his grip on Alan. "Go….a-a-away!" Alan yelled between gasps. "I can't I don't want you hurt…" Alan stopped breathing and Eric started to panic "oh my god! RONALD, WILLIAM, GRELL SOMEONE GET THERE ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" someone appeared out of nowhere it was Grell " What happened?! Alan are you ok…. WHAT HAPPENED HE'S NOT BREATHING?! WILLIAM!"

William was right behind Grell " What happened?!" Eric started to cry "I yelled at him. He found out and we got into it and he ran off so I tried to help him and…." he broke down…. "Alright… Grell get me my bag." Grell handed him the leather black bag. " I hope this works for all of our sakes especially Mr. Humphries'" he pulled out a needle and jammed it into Alan's thorn marks" Eric jumped at how hard it went in to his skin "William! That could have hurt him really bad!" William looked at Alan's face " I had to the thorns are thick I had to stab hard or else it wouldn't have gone through." "Well now what?!" "Now…. Mr. Slingby….. We wait." Eric stood up frustrated " GOD DAMMIT! I'M FUCKING SICK OF WAITING IS HE GOING TO LIVE OR NOT?!" Alan started breathing granted it was slow but it was breathing. It was a couple of minutes before he opened his eyes. The first thing his eyes landed on was Eric's, they looked sad and pleading for forgiveness. "Alan, are you alright?" Alan nodded. For the first time he didn't know what to say he was confused and sad and in a lot of pain. "Alan?" Alan started to stand when Eric pinned him down him on top of him and held his hands above his head with both hands. He leaned and pressed his forehead to the other. "Alan…. Please talk to me…" "Get off…." Alan suddenly remembered everything as he tried to push Eric off who didn't budge. "No….you are going to listen." Alan looked at Eric. " I've heard enough now let me go I want to be alone right now." Eric let go. " Alan…. Promise me you'll comeback to me ok?" Alan looked at him with no emotion and then he walked off. "ALAN!" he snatched his arm "Promise me NOW!" Eric looked so…caring so worried. "Eric, I want to….. Break up with you…." Alan was crying he never thought in a million years he would never say those four words to him…. Eric cried and let his lover go… as he watched him walk slowly away he feared that he would never be loved…. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope to see Alan again, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

.


End file.
